Collision
by Ruthyroo
Summary: My very first Kimmett Fic. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Kimmett Fic, please be gentle with me.**

**Collision :)**

I can't believe that I've agreed to go back already; I thought that my decision to try something new and branch out on my own would last a bit longer. Bk said the fans desperately want a Stendan reunion, who am I to stand in their way? I'm not sure that he was as keen as the fans, but anyway I start filming next week and I guess it'll be nice to see some old faces. Claire thinks I should wait a while and maybe go back next year sometime, either way I'll be going back so when doesn't really matter. I asked Bk if I could be the one to tell Kieron, seems only right that I should call him.

_It's been a while since I'd spoken to Emmett so when I saw his name flash across the screen of my phone I couldn't wait to have a catch up. When he told me that Stendan were back I couldn't believe it. I wondered how long it would take them to phone him up and ask him to return. The ratings are just so bad at the moment and even though I personally think there have been some great story lines the fans just want Ste and Brendan back together; I can't blame them I guess. They deserved a happy ending and never got it, but who's to say they will get it this time around. Either way It's gonna be great working with Emmett again. I can't wait to tell Carl. _

It feels great slipping into my character again; Brendan Brady really is the main man. It's great being back, almost like I'd never been away in the first place and everyone looks real pleased to see me, especially Kieron. I think we both ship Stendan more than anyone. They plan to release Brendan after he tells the truth about Seamus and what he did to him. Pleaded Self-defense. As for the other murders he denies them, says he just wanted to die after what his dad did to him and without any concrete evidence they let him go. Kieron thinks it's great, but I think it's a bit far fetched; then again Brendan is back and he had to get out somehow.

_It's amazing seeing Emmett back here, it's where he belongs. I still want him to do other things as well, but being Brendan Brady is a part of him and there's no getting away from it. He has a certain way about him, he's great to work with and I know I've personally learned a lot from him. So the plot isn't great, I think that they could have thought of a better way to bring Brendan back, but Emmett is totally into it and that's all that matters I suppose. The fans are in for a treat; it's been kept quiet and from what Brian has said they want to entwine the Stendan story line with Ste's dad and sisters. Hopefully it'll work. We don't need to upset the Stendan fans anymore._

So today they filmed Brendan getting out of prison, I was disappointed that they didn't have Kieron waiting desperately for me, like some love struck teenager shouting Brendan from the top of his voice. Didn't really film a lot with Kieron today, which again disappointed me, It was mainly just Brendan getting out, pretty boring really. Of course they had Brendan make his way back to Hollyoaks village and knock on Ste's front door. Where else would he go? There is nowhere else he'd rather be and this was all about the reunion after all.

_I was gutted I didn't film with Emmett today, but I did get to watch him and he was great as usual, better actually. I can't wait till the beard goes through, he's too young to have a beard like that and if I'm honest I kinda miss his 80's tache, the one that tickles me we kiss on screen. Of course on screen, it's not like we kiss off screen is it? So they finish the episode with Emmett…Brendan turning up at Ste's flat, the flat they once shared together. I can't wait to film Ste opening the door, finding the love of his life the other side. Going for a few drinks with Emmett tonight, just the two of us, you know for a proper catch up._

Seeing the cast and crew made my day today, I'd forgotten how much of a laugh we all had together. I managed to talk Kieron into coming out for a few beers with me tonight, he doesn't need a lot of persuading though, even if it did mean taking a rain check on his curry night with Carl. They can do that anytime. I think he's missed me, but then if I'm honest I've missed him too. It's hard to keep in touch when life is so hectic, but no doubt we'll make up for lost time tonight. So a shower and a change of clothes for me and then I'm all his…again.

_So after getting ready and splashing myself in aftershave I'm ready for a night with Emmett. He always looks so good, he's so lucky and I hope I look half as good as he does. If I do then I'm happy. I go for the casual look…jeans and a smart top, nothing flash but it does the job all the same. My mouth nearly falls open when I go to Emmett's dressing room; he's standing at the door in a dark pair of jeans and nothing else. I couldn't help but notice how refined his muscles are, even more so now. Is it any wonder he's seen a heartthrob? He's blooming gorgeous…thank god he's straight._

I couldn't help but laugh at Kieron; he was totally checking me out earlier on back at my dressing room. I guess he is only human after all. He looks at me like I'm some sort of God sometimes, yet I think he forgets he was voted for sexiest male. That's what I like about Kieron, he doesn't have a clue how good looking he really is. He's not one of those big headed twats who love themselves…it's endearing. We stop off at the nearest pub we find, it's quiet which is fine by me, means we can talk and find out what's been going on with each other. And that's just what we do, we talk and laugh and drink and share stuff, Kieron even ends up singing. I told him not to give up his day job. He laughed loudly of course, even heard a little bit of Ste in him, but the way I was looking at him right now was definitely a bit of Brendan. I didn't want the night to end regardless.

**What do you guys think? Shall I continue? Xxx xxx xxx**

**Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Collision**

**Chapter two :)**

_I am so drunk, I really hope that I'm not making too much of a fool of myself. I'm singing loudly, totally letting myself go and laughing in that annoying way. Emmett seems okay with it though, he knows what I'm like after a few drinks. He still seems pretty sober and I wonder how when we've drunk exactly the same. I feel happy, really happy, it's good to let my hair down occasionally and Emmett always did bring out my naughty side. He excuses himself from the table to go to the toilet and it's like my eyes are fixated on his arse. His beautifully shaped arse. Help me now._

God it's really good catching up with Kieron although he is such a lightweight, I'm beginning to wonder if he'll even keep up with me. He seems happy and I'm totally buzzing from seeing him smile. His smile is infectious. I head to the toilet and can feel Kieron totally checking me out again; maybe he thinks we're still filming. After my visit to the gents I go back to our table to find Kieron chatting to some bloke. It looks innocent enough, but I still can't hide my displeasure. As I get nearer to them I see that this bloke has his hand on Kieron's leg under the table and I don't know why but I don't like it at all.

_I notice Emmett heading back to the table, only his mood has changed and he's frowning between me and the guy that I'm happily chatting away to. He sits down and makes his current mood known and I feel slightly embarrassed. I don't know what his problem is but knowing Emmett I'm sure I'll find out. I feel like I'm about to get told off, but Emmett surprises me by turning his attention to my new found friend. He tells him to get his hand off my leg, which sounds more like an order to me and then he whispers something in his ear and the guy leaves swiftly, leaving a stale and uncomfortable atmosphere._

I don't know what's going on; maybe it's the drink because seeing that guy with his hand on Kieron's leg has unnerved me. I feel like I want to protect Kieron, which is just madness, I'm not playing Brendan Brady now. I guess I saw the hand on his leg and freaked out about. I mean what would Carl have to say about it? I let the guy know I'm not happy, but when I whisper _"Get the fuck out of my seat now"_ in his ear, he very quickly leaves the table and for a minute I have nothing to say. I can see Kieron is ready with a shit load of questions.

"_Why would you do that Emmett?" asked Kieron sternly._

"He had his hands all over ye and I'm not having that."

"_No he didn't, he was just being friendly that's all. And what does it matter to you anyway?"_

"I'm just looking out for ye, I didn't like it, his hands on ye, touching ye."

"_Why didn't you like it?"_

"I mean Carl, Carl wouldn't like it would it?"

"_But Carls not here is he? Let's just forget about it. I don't want it to spoil the evening Emmett okay?"_

"You're right Kieron. Anyway I think it's your round."

"_Okay same again?"_

"Please and no chatting to strange men of I'll have to ring Carl."

"_You wouldn't?"_

"Try me."

_I could tell by his face that he wasn't joking, but to be fair I didn't wanna be talking to other blokes anyway. I felt more than happy being in his company. If I didn't know better I would have thought he was jealous, but he couldn't be could he? I like him being protective of me, both on screen and off and I know I shouldn't, but I just can't help it. It's how he makes me feel I guess. I go back to the table and he is looking at me in that way, the way he would be looking at me if we were in character. I felt powerless to do anything but stare at him back with the same intensity._

I tried not to let it bother me, but seeing Kieron with some bloke's hands all over him made me feel something, something I thought I could only feel when I was acting. But here and now this wasn't acting, this was real and it scared the shit out of me. Maybe the drink is having more of an effect on me than I first thought. I watch him walk back from the bar; he looks awkward carrying the drinks and squeezing past other people, but at the same time he looks fascinating and I can't take my eyes off him. I can't help a smile escaping as he approaches the table.

_Emmett suggests getting on the shots but I've already had enough, plus we both have work tomorrow and I really don't wanna be doing that with a hangover. We agree to call it a night and although it was my idea I can't help but feel disappointed. I guess I'd forgotten how great it felt to be in the company of Emmett Scanlan. We leave the pub and Emmett starts banging on about being hungry so I agree to go for a kebab with him just to shut him up. Emmett stuffs his face and I laugh loudly at him because right now he looks like a hamster._

I try everything to make him stay out a bit longer, even suggest getting on the shots, but he declines, says we both have work and I hate to admit that he's right. As we leave the pub I notice a kebab shop across the road, I go on and on about how hungry I am until he agrees to stay out for a bite to eat with me. We both order one and I watch as Kieron eats his like he's a girl, picking bits of lamb out delicately. He laughs at me as I stuff mine into my mouth like I haven't eaten for ages.

"_I'd better order us a taxi Emmett."_

"Ye just can't wait to get home to that little wife of yours can ye?"

"_You're funny aren't ya?"_

"Laugh a minute me."

"_Taxi's gonna be about ten minutes."_

"So what are we gonna do for the next ten minutes then? Any suggestions?"

"_I could do with some air, shall we wait outside?"_

"Yeah whatever you want Kieron."

_We stand outside together and wait for the taxi to arrive. Emmett is standing close to me, too close for my liking. It's not that I don't like it because I do; maybe I like it too much and it's wrong when I have Carl at home waiting for me. I don't even know why I'm feeling like this, I'm sure it's just too much alcohol and that everything will be normal tomorrow. I'm suddenly desperate for the toilet and Emmett being the hero he is points to an alleyway close by. He stands guard and keeps a look out as I do my business up against a brick wall._

Kieron decides he needs the toilet and all I can do is show him where would be appropriate to go. I point to an alleyway and stand guard making sure that no one sees him and it takes everything I've got not to turn around and watch him. I hear that he has finished so I turn around to see and true enough he is walking towards me. He trips on something, probably his own two feet and I move forward to catch him which I do and he is laughing hysterically now. I don't laugh back because I'm too busy watching him, looking at him like he is the most irresistible thing in the world.

_Can't believe I've tripped over and now Emmett is holding me up in his arms. I feel so stupid right now. I laugh out loud and if anyone walks by god knows what they'd think of two men down an alleyway. I stop laughing to see that Emmett is looking at me, really looking at me and it makes my heart race. I don't know what he is thinking but the next thing I know Emmett is pushing me up against the wall and he is so close to me that I can feel the warmth of his breath on my face. I know I should look away from him, but I can't._

I push Kieron against the wall and he is staring at me intently, wondering what I'm going to do next. He's not the only one as I'm wondering the same. All I know is that everything inside me is telling me to kiss him, but this isn't fucking Hollyoaks anymore, this is real life. My heart is pounding, and it feels like I'm getting lost in his eyes. I move closer to him, so close that I can almost taste him and I want to taste him more than anything. A loud beep from a car horn brings me back to reality and I move away from Kieron freeing him from my clutches.

"I'm sorry Kieron; I don't know what that was. I think I've had too much to drink."

"_Let's just forget about it yeah? We'd better go back we don't wanna miss the taxi."_

"Lead the way Mr Richardson."

**Please review lovely people **** xx xx xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Collision**

**Chapter Three :)**

_As I get into the taxi I can feel Emmett's hand on the base of my back, I don't know why It's there it just is. I like it though, I like the way my skin responds to his touch. I like how the butterflies dance around in my belly and the Goosebumps appear like they do when you hear a really amazing song. More than anything I like how it feels right, like his hand is supposed to be there. I can't help but smile to myself when Emmett climbs in and closes the gap between us, almost sitting on my lap._

I place my hand on his back and guide Kieron into the taxi, it's what any friend would do isn't it? He's obviously feeling a little drunk and I just want to help him. I climb in the taxi behind him and move closer, even in reality I want to protect him. He's smiling at me now, a big beaming smile and he looks adorable. I hope he doesn't see the effect he is having on me. I slip my arm around him and he naturally places his head on my shoulder and god he smells so good.

_I feel Emmett slip his arm around me and I take full advantage and place my head on his shoulder, I can just blame the drink after all. We sit together in a comfortable silence, the only sound I can hear is the beating of his heart_ _and right now all I want to do is climb into his skin. I feel bad for having these thoughts and feelings, but being here like this wrapped up in Emmett I just can't help it. The taxi pulls up outside my pad and I invite Emmett in for a nightcap to which he accepts._

Kieron invites me into his home for a nightcap and although every part of me thinks I shouldn't go, I still find myself accepting. It's only a drink so I don't know why I'm so worried about it. Maybe it's got something to do with the strong urge inside me, the one where I want to join my lips to his and press myself up against him. I have to get these thoughts out of my head. Kieron has Carl and I have Claire and nothing can happen between us, I just have to keep telling myself that.

_Emmett cracks a funny just as I'm putting my key in the door…_What did the stamp say to the envelope? Stick with me and we will go places!_ I can't help but burst into laughter even though it's not really that funny and Emmett laughs along with me. I tell him to behave in case Carl is still awake, but that seems to make him laugh even more. Luckily for me Carl is sound asleep, the last thing I need is an ear bashing from him. Emmett makes himself at home immediately sitting with his feet up on the sofa, I grab us a couple of beers from the fridge and join him._

I make myself at home while Kieron goes and checks on lover boy, I'm just grateful that he's tucked up in bed and that I'm not sat here making small talk for Kieron's sake. Kieron returns to me with a couple of beers and a big smile and all of a sudden I feel like I'm dreaming or on the Hollyoaks set. He sits down next to me and I laugh out loud at how us sitting here like this reminds me of the first time we kissed on screen.

"Hey Kieron what does this remind you of?"

"_Um…I don't know."_

"Come on think."

"_Oh I get it now, our first kiss on screen"_

"Yep you got it. That was a good scene."

"_Yeah I really loved you tripping me up. How many times did we even do that scene?"_

"It wasn't that many."

"_When you stared at me for ages it looked kinda real. Maybe that's why we have so many Stendan fans."_

"Kieron I'm a professional, It has to look believable otherwise its bad acting."

"_Or maybe you weren't acting?"_

"Maybe I wasn't."

_I can't ignore these feelings anymore and I find myself straddling Emmett and joining my lips to his. My hands are running through his hair and when I feel him respond with everything he's got I plunge my tongue deep into his mouth. Emmett's hands are running up and down my back, he pulls on my top finding a bit of bare skin and its then that I can feel his touch properly. I want him so bad that I can feel myself start to dry hump him._

My talk of kissing does exactly what I wanted it to do and Kieron climbs onto my lap and connects his lips to mine. I'm shocked at first, but I respond with the same need that he has. My stomach flips when I feel his tongue dive deep into my mouth and I want to touch him so badly that I pull on his top until I find some of that soft skin he wears so well. I just want more of him. He starts to move his body and I'm growing harder by the minute. Fuck what is he doing to me?

_Carl is in the next room and I have no idea what I'm doing, all I know is that its feels so good with Emmett, so right. I want this man and right now I want him more than I have ever wanted anything. I start to unbutton his shirt slowly simply because I need to feel him; I need some skin on skin contact and when he doesn't stop me I almost rip the rest of the buttons off. I rub my hands all over his muscular chest and as I entwine my fingers in some of his chest hair I can't stop a moan escaping my mouth._

I want this, really want this. I don't think I've ever felt so turned on by a kiss. Kieron's hands are all over my chest and my hands have found their way to his trousers. I undo his jeans frantically, desperately needing to free the hardness inside. I've never been with a man before and I have no clue what I'm doing, but I don't care all I can see is him right now. I'm getting lost in him, I am at his disposal and I ready for anything that he's about to give me. Only now he's pulling away and I can hear another man calling his name.

"Kieron is that you? What time is it?

"_Fuck its Carl, quick do you buttons up and try and look normal before he gets out here."_

"Hey you guys, you should've woke me. I could've joined in on the fun."

"_Yeah sorry, Emmett and I were just having a nightcap."_

"I'll go and get a beer then shall I?"

I smile at Carl it's the best I can do. It was at that moment that I knew I'd made a terrible mistake. This is real life; I'm not Brendan Brady now.

**Please review xx xx xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Collision**

**Chapter Four :)**

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this Fic.**

_I guess you could say it was awkward with the three of us. Carl tried his hardest to make small talk with Emmett, but I knew he wasn't in the mood for talking. After an hour of one way conversations and uncomfortable silences Emmett made his excuses and left. I felt kinda sad after his absence; the night had been a right laff and I really didn't want it to end, although I guess all good things must came to an end at some point. I can't begin to imagine what would've happened if Carl hadn't woken up. But being with Emmett tonight made me realize just how much I've missed him, we're good mates after all. At least now I'll be seeing him at work._

I had to get out of there; I couldn't stay in their home after what had just happened with me and Kieron. What the hell was I thinking? I crossed a very big line tonight and I really wish I hadn't. I've never even looked at a man like that before, but it's so hard not to want Kieron with his glowing skin and perfect features. Don't even get me started on those beautiful blue eyes of his. But whatever this was, this feeling that I get when I look at him is wrong and I will do all I can to not feel it again. Maybe I will just have to stay away from him only that might be a bit difficult when I'm gonna be working with him on a daily basis. I should've listened to Claire.

_My head was banging when I got up this morning, but I had never felt happier going in to work. I guess you could say I definitely had a spring in my step, which of course was all thanks to Emmett. Today we are filming our kissing scenes, as if I didn't have enough last night. I smile at the memory of it and I try my hardest not to act like some love struck teenager, but then I see him and that all goes out of the window and I'm smiling at him, you know one of those big cheesy smiles._

It must have been the drink last night because I'm feeling pretty normal today, almost like last night hadn't happened. Work is work at the end of the day and I always try my best to act professional. I was going over a few of my lines when Kieron came in smiling like a Cheshire cat. I couldn't look away from him, I wanted to I really did, but that smile of his gets me every time. I give him a causal nod, although inside I'm smiling in just the same way. We've always had a kind of flirty relationship, so no one would notice anything different between us.

_Emmett seems a bit off with me today. I ask him if I've done something wrong, but he tells me that he's just feeling slightly hungover. I can't help but feel a little paranoid, maybe it's about last night. Maybe he regrets everything. Maybe I should just forget what happened between us. Only I don't think I can. I tell myself I have Carl and that he's a good man. I tell myself that Emmett has Claire and that I shouldn't be feeling this way about him, but I still do._

I keep my distance as much as I can from him, but he seems to be everywhere I go. He thinks he's done something wrong, asks me if he has. I just tell him that I'm feeling rough…too much drink the night before, but he looks at me with sad eyes and I know he doesn't believe me. How could he think that he's done something wrong? He's amazing. If we were both single then maybe we could think about getting closer, but were not and I don't fancy having an affair. Too many people would get hurt, although it would be a dream come true for most of the Stendan fans.

_We are just about to do a kissing scene and I can feel myself start to shake. I've never had a problem doing it before, but now we've shared a real kiss everything feels different. He is standing before me, I'm looking into his eyes and he is looking in to mine and without words I know he feels the same way as I do. He cups my face and I cup his and my stomach flips when his mouth connects with mine. I can feel his tongue in my mouth and my own tongue starts to dance with his. We're not even supposed to do tongues._

"And cut! That's a wrap for today."

"Kieron…Emmett…I said cut!"

I heard the directors shouting cut, but I couldn't pull myself away from him and his beautiful mouth. When we did finally break apart Kieron's mouth was red and he was kinda blushing. God he's such a girl at times. I make a joke of it; tell them all that we wanted to give the Stendan fans a little extra because they had been so loyal. They seemed to accept that. I returned to my dressing room shortly after, to catch my breath if nothing else. This was bad, really bad. The knock at the door moments later was expected.

"Come in."

"_Hi Emmett, sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if I could have a quick word?"_

"Yeah course, come on in Kieron. What can I do for you?"

"_It's about last night and what just happened on set."_

"Look it's done, we can't undo it can we? Let's just draw a line under it and start again yeah?"

"_So you don't want it to happen again?"_

"Kieron it was just a moment of madness. We are both in relationships and we both have a lot to lose."

"_Yeah…yeah you're right. I'm sorry."_

"What are you sorry for?"

"_I'm sorry for bothering you with this when I should've known that it didn't mean anything. We're okay though aren't we?"_

"We are always okay Kieron and its okay I like you bothering me."

"_What a coincidence, I like bothering you." _

"One more kiss won't hurt surly?"

_I came here to put things right between us, I hate feeling out of control and I wouldn't want to ruin a perfectly good friendship with someone I look up to and admire. But he's flirting and making things hard for me and before I knew it he had planted another one of his sexy kisses on my lips. I respond, of course I respond. I don't think anyone has ever kissed me the way he does. I can tell how much he wants me, but it's okay because I want him too. I am mesmerised by him. He pushes me back against the door and when he locks it I feel a shiver down my spine. He wants me to surrender to him and I am more than willing._

**Please review xx xx xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Collision**

**Chapter Five :)**

_Nothing could've prepared me for the feeling I got when he kissed me. It felt like being on a rollercoaster, the excitement and adrenaline that raced through my body was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. I felt his hand pull down my trackie bottoms (Ste's usual attire) and boxers then watched as he broke our kiss and looked down at the throbbing hardness that his sexiness created. He smiled approvingly then re-joined our lips together for more heated kissing. He then grabbed hold of my dick with force, immediately pumping it hard and making me moan into his mouth. I couldn't believe what was happening, me and Emmett this way together. I wanted to touch him back; I wanted to make him feel as good as he was making me feel. I just didn't want this to end._

I meant for it to be just a kiss. I mean what's the harm in doing something that we'd already done a thousand times. It wasn't like we were cheating on anyone really. But then I felt his hardness against me and I knew that I'd have to take a little more of him. Without thinking I yanked down his trousers and boxers and broke off our kiss. I wanted to look at him, I needed to and just like every other part of him, his dick was beautiful. It made me want to do unimaginable things to him; In fact I probably needed this even more than he did. I smiled at him, I had to, I'd never felt this way. I let out a quiet growl and crashed our lips together again. Naturally my hand reached out for his dick with every intention of getting him off.

_His movements were fast and frantic, but fuck I'd never been touched like that in my life, not even by myself. Maybe it was because we'd worked so closely together for the last few years. Whatever it was he knew exactly what he was doing and I was enjoying every minute of it. It didn't take long for my body to start to spasm and I exploded into his hand. After watching Emmett lick his hand clean it took me a few minutes to compose myself._

"Fucking hell Kieron, what are you doing to me?"

"_Funny that I was just about to ask you the same thing."_

I'm sorry if I went too far. You made me lose it for a bit there."

"_I think I was the one who lost it Emmett. So where do we go from here?"_

"Well I think we need to get back to the set."

"_I don't mean it like that. I mean between us."_

A knock on the door couldn't have come at a better time. Kieron pulled up his trousers quickly and moved away from the door. I could still smell him on my hand and I needed whoever it was at the door to go away. Luckily it was only Nick letting me know that it was time to get my arse back on set, only I was having such a good time right here.

"We'd better get back on set Kieron. I'll wash up and go out first and then you follow about five minutes later okay?"

"_Okay."_

"Is everything alright?"

"_Yeah I'm good, let's just get back out there." _

"I want a kiss first!"

"_Haven't I heard that somewhere before?"_

"No that was gis' a kiss…remember?"

"_I remember."_

_I kissed him gently on the lips and watched as he winked at me then left the room. I sat down on the chair completely blown away by how surreal this all felt. I'm kissing him on screen and off screen now, I should be feeling awful. I should be wracked with guilt, but I'm not. I just want to spend even more time with him and not just at work. Maybe I shouldn't get my hopes up._

We spent the day filming the big reunion and I thought it was pretty special. Kieron was absolutely amazing and the fans will love it. I really do hope that it's everything they want it to be. I know it was for Kieron and I. We worked hard on Stendan and we have to do them justice. It had been a really long day and a few of the cast were heading down to the pub for a few, I didn't really fancy it until Kieron said he was going.

_Oh my god what a day. Loads of Stendan feels and a hand job from Emmett, what the fuck is happening to me? I'm usually a loyal person and Carl has been fantastic to me. He treats me well and we have a lot of fun together, but I guess he's just no Emmett. A few of us arrange to have a few beers after work and all I can think about is if Emmett is going to go. He's up for it and I couldn't be happier. I know it's wrong but maybe we could pick up where we left off._

We don't sit next to each other in the pub; he is sitting next to Nick. They look deep in conversation, but I can see him perfectly. I stare at him, try my hardest not to make it obvious, but to be honest I don't care if it is. Joe is rabbiting on in my ear which is fine by me; I'm not really listening anyway, too fixated on Mr Kieron Richardson. He looks at me every so often, just to see if I'm still watching him and of course I am.

_I wanted to sit next to him, but by the looks of things so did Joe, James and Ashley. But this is what he does to people, it's like everyone hangs off his every word and I guess to a point so do I. I can see him watching me though and I can't help but feel excited. It's that lustful stare of his, it works every time. Carl rings, bringing me back to reality, tells me that he's gonna join us and I feel guilty then because I'm a little disappointed. It's probably for the best; I'll have to behave now._

I couldn't believe it when Carl walked in and I had to witness him and Kieron with their public display of affection, it very nearly put me off my whisky. Maybe I should've let Claire know that we were all getting together for drinks. Sitting opposite Kieron not only gave me a good view, but it also allowed me to rub my foot against his leg. I laughed to myself as I watched him spit out a mouthful of beer at my touch. I know I shouldn't do it, I know I shouldn't be messing around with him, but I just can't help myself.

**Please review xx xx xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Collision**

**Chapter Six :)**

"_Emmett you can't be in here with me, what if someone comes in? What if someone hears us?"_

"I'm not going to apologise Kieron. You've been giving me the come on look since we got here. I had to be alone with you, even if it's just for a few minutes in a smelly cubical toilet."

"_How did you work that one out then? Anyway you've been looking at me too."_

"Difference is I'm not going to deny it. I admit it Kieron, I can't take my eyes off you."

"_You drive me crazy, do you know that?"_

"I'm gonna kiss you now, okay?"

_Emmett was so close to me that I could almost taste him, his lips hovered in front of me and the sexual tension was thick in the air. I couldn't wait anymore so I locked my lips with his. I felt his tongue slide in to my mouth and I did the same until our tongues were dancing wildly together. I could feel the friction as his body rubbed up against mine and I hardened in response. His hands were all over me and I desperately wanted to strip bare and give myself to him. I'm so scared of the way he makes me feel._

I had to be alone with him, even If it meant a few stolen minutes in some smelly cubical toilet. I could see he was nervous, but I was too. I needed to feel his lips against my own so I took the chance and closed the gap between us. He wanted this too and when I felt his lips connect with mine, I knew just how much. I rubbed myself against him; I had to show him how he made me feel. My wondering hands spoke for themselves and so did Kieron's hardness that was digging in to me so perfectly.

_I was rock hard and every part of me was aching for him. I don't think I'd ever wanted anyone more in my whole life. I needed to have a little something more, a taste of him. Carl would soon be wondering why I was taking so long and I knew I didn't have much time. I managed to tear myself away from his lips and quickly dropped to my knees, undoing his trousers and freeing him from his restrictions. I looked up at him, seeing nothing but lust in his eyes. His hands tangled themselves in my hair and I wrapped my lips around his beautiful dick._

I didn't expect this, his beautiful mouth wrapped around my dick like it was supposed to be there. My hands tangling themselves in his hair. He took control of me and fuck he was magnificent at it. I couldn't stop the moans escaping my mouth as he engulfed me with ease, bobbing up and down on me from the head of my dick to the base. I had to stop myself from closing my eyes; I needed to watch as his talent made me explode in to his mouth, almost bringing me to my knees. He swallowed every drop of me and left me completely blown away.

"Fuck…Kieron…that…was amazing."

"_I'm glad you liked it. Look I'd better get back."_

"But I want to return the favour. It's only fair."

"_I can't."_

"Yes, yes you can."

"_I've been gone a while and Carl is out there."_

"Don't remind me. So you really gonna go back out there with your dick wanting to burst out of your trousers."

"_Oh shit, I almost forgot."_

"Don't panic Kieron. I can help you with that, just give me a few more minutes."

"_You know I want to. I really do but…"_

"Kieron…Kieron are you in there?"

"_Yeah I'm sorry Carl; I'll be out in a minute. I think I've eaten something dodgy."_

"That's okay I'll wait."

"_No it's okay. Could you get me a drink of water from the bar and I'll meet you back at the table."_

"Okay but don't be long or I'll be back to get you."

"_No I won't, I'm nearly done."_

"So where were we?"

"_Emmett stop, I have to get back out there. I do want you, but we're gonna have to take a rain check okay?" _

"Spoilsport."

_Oh my god that was so close, If this is gonna be a regular thing between me and Emmett then I'm really gonna have to be more discreet. Carl can never find out about us, it would destroy him and I'm not prepared to do that to him. He deserves so much better, but when I'm around Emmett I just can't help myself. It's like I become a different person. I know that I should stop this thing between us, but I don't think I can, even when heartache is inevitable for all of us. Sometimes you've just got to see things through to the end regardless of the outcome. _

I let Kieron go back out there first; I even waited ten minutes or so before I re-joined the group at the table. I made my excuses to the guys, told them I was on the phone with Claire. Kieron was sat in-between Carl's legs and Carl had his arms wrapped tightly around him. Kieron could barely make eye contact with me, even when I tried my hardest to catch his eye. I wondered if he was now regretting everything that had happened between us. Out of frustration I find myself texting Claire and asking her to join us.

_I couldn't speak to Emmett after that, guilt had finally kicked in, so I just wrapped myself up in Carl, literally. I didn't even notice that Claire had joined us, but when I did I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was all over Emmett like a rash and I didn't like it one bit. She sat on his lap almost dry humping him and I felt totally pissed off by it. I looked at his face, but as usual he didn't give anything away. I watched as she kissed him, her tongue joining his, the same as ours did only thirty minutes ago. I couldn't watch anymore, I'd seen enough so I told Carl that it was my round and made my way over to the bar._

I could see he was jealous and I felt glad. I'd had enough of him throwing himself at Carl an expecting me to just be able to take it. He had to know how it feels; it was the only way to make him understand. I watched him get up and make his way over to the bar, another round on him, I'm sure he'd brought the last one. I left it a few minutes then followed him; he'd need a hand wouldn't he? He was clearly sulking when I got to the bar and no matter how much I tried he wouldn't talk to me.

"Kieron…Kieron what is your problem?"

"_Problem? I don't have a problem."_

"I don't understand what's going on right now."

"_Nothing is going on, Emmett."_

"But you're barely talking to me and I don't know why?"

"_I am talking to you, don't be so stupid."_

"You haven't said two words to me since you gave me the most incredible blow job."

"_It's just hard you know. I feel guilty and now Claire's all over you out there. I don't wanna see it."_

"I don't wanna see you with Carl either. Meet me later."

"_What?! When?"_

"I'll text you. I need to be with you."

"_I need that too."_

"We'll both have to make excuses, are you sure this is what you want?"

"_No I'm not sure, but I have to do this."_

"Come on lets go back to the table, the sooner this night is all over, the sooner I can touch every part of you."

**Please review xx xx xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Collision**

**Chapter Seven :)**

**Just a little update for my special Martha xx**

_We got back to the table and I tried my hardest to hide my guilt from Carl, but my face must have said it all as he immediately asked me what was wrong. I made out that I had a headache, not a very good excuse, but one that made Carl suggest that we head home. Maybe meeting up with Emmett wasn't such a good idea. My head felt all over the place and being around him and Claire wasn't helping me. I said my goodbyes to everyone and watched as Emmett winked at me. Sometimes that man is so cocky._

I could tell that Kieron wanted me just as much as I wanted him, but when we got back to the table he looked guilt ridden. I'm struggling to hold it all together right now and I'm struggling to ignore all these feelings for him. He makes out to Carl that he has a headache and I wonder if this is his way of backing out of us and when he says his goodbyes I give him a wink. I guess it's my way of letting him know that I still want tonight to happen, more than anything. He doesn't look impressed.

_I hardly speak to Carl on the way home, I know none of this is fair on him, but I can't help it. I'm scared of saying the wrong thing, scared of confessing everything, scared of ruining my life. I know I'm playing with fire with Emmett, but I just can't help it. The more I tell myself to stay away, the more I want to be with him. It's not until were indoors that Carl asks me what my problem is and I hate what I'm thinking about doing to him. Right on cue I hear a message come through on my phone._

I feel bad for telling Claire that I have things to do, but I need to be somewhere else tonight. She doesn't mind though, tells me she has things to do herself. I guess that's why our relationship has always worked because we still do our own things without living in each other's pockets. I check into a hotel not too far from Kieron's place, a bit presumptuous I know, but I hoped that he meant what he said earlier when he told me needed to be with me. I text him telling him to make his excuses to Carl and then I forward him the address and room number.

_I start a row with Carl on purpose, I know it's unforgivable, but this was the only way that I was going to get out and see Emmett. Everything inside me told me it was wrong, but nothing stops me from turning my back on my boyfriend and walking out of our home. Once outside the night air hits me and I check my phone knowing that it would be from Emmett. I text him back and tell him that I'm on my way, I get a reply almost immediately he can't wait and neither can I._

I'm feeling nervous now, he's just text me telling me that he is on his way and all of a sudden I'm filled with doubts. So far it's been lots of flirting and touching and of course the best blow job i've ever had, but I know that once he enters this room that both our lives will change forever. Can we really do this? Would we even be in this situation if it hadn't of been for Stendan on the show? I always felt an amazing connection with Kieron, but I just assumed it was because of working so closely with him. I pour myself a drink, sit on the edge of the bed and wait for Kieron to arrive.

_It doesn't take me long to get to Emmett's hotel and my stomach is doing somersaults I look at his message again to check the room number and then I make my way to the door anxiously. I stand there for a while just looking at it and my head is spinning. I think about turning back and going home to Carl, but that's all it is just a thought. Instead I take a deep breath and knock firmly on the door numbered twelve and I wait for the gorgeous Emmett Scanlan to invite me inside._

The loud knock on the door almost makes me jump; I down my drink and quickly check myself out in the mirror that is hanging by the bed. I hope I look good enough for him. I make my way over to the door and open it. Kieron is stood there looking gorgeous and the sight of him makes my mouth water. I open the door wider and smile at him; he smiles back and enters the room, brushing past me as he goes by. He's such a tease. I close the door and watch him walk over to the bed with nothing but lust filled eyes.

_I can feel his eyes burning into the back of me and I know what he is thinking because I am thinking the same. I stand right by the bed and with my back to him I start to take off my clothes. It seems strange not speaking to him, but right now I need the silence. This silence is definitely a comfortable one; I know that if we talk that it will only make me think about Carl and all I want do now is be close to him. Once I'm naked I feel a hand trail down my back and it makes me shiver all over._

I'm so glad that Kieron is here, I wondered if he would really come. He is now stood by my bed and he is taking his clothes off. I watch him undress, my eyes are intently looking at him and I feel slightly embarrassed because my dick is already growing hard. I don't think I've ever seen anyone more beautiful. Every inch of him is perfect, with his glowing skin that looks like velvet to touch. I let out an appreciate growl and I hope that he can't hear me. I wait until he is naked before I go over to him and touch the skin on his back, which is exactly, like velvet - and I can't wait to touch even more of him.

_I turn around to face Emmett and watch as he clearly doesn't know what part of me to look at. I let him soak up every inch of me before I help him get out of his clothes. I'm pleased to see that his dick is very happy to see me, but I'm in exactly the same position as my dick is just as happy to see him. I can see the lust in his eyes and it makes me feel so good, it shows how much he wants me and that gives me such confidence. He tries to speak, but I silence him with my finger, pulling him in for a kiss with the intention of bringing him to his knees._

We are both naked, standing in front of each other and this want that I have for him is like nothing I've ever felt before. I try to speak, but his puts his finger to my mouth as if to shut me up and it works. He then yanks me to him and covers my mouth with his in a hungry kiss. I respond immediately, his mouth is so warm and inviting, the caress of his lips softer than all the other times. He tastes me tentatively with his tongue and I return the favour, ready and willing to give him anything that he wants.

**Please review my lovely reviewers xx xx xx**


End file.
